fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
COLD❄BLOOD
}} COLD❄BLOOD, codenamed the "Zaxinian Lifts" during development, is an original competitive fighting game developed by TimeStrike for The V² platform, being the first and possibly only major entry in the Zaxiverse setting. COLD❄BLOOD is an amalgamation of the company’s scrapped works and stories, all rolled up into a single intellectual property, with this being strongly reflected in its roster, gameplay, mechanics, modes, and story. The game is strongly influenced by freakish tall tales, disturbing urban legends, numerous acclaimed science fiction films, and many reports that tap into the darker sides of society. It was notable for featuring TimeStrike's most acclaimed cast of characters to date, introducing numerous characters that would become widely celebrated by the company's fanbase. It also reintroduces many characters previously established in The Reaper's Lament and in Spice Viper, including TimeStrike's highly acclaimed Silver Zin character. Though the gameplay formula has been noted for being similar to the Super Smash Bros. series', COLD❄BLOOD has been seen by its creators as a "twisted evolution" of its playstyle. Well-known for its depictions of extreme violence as well as its numerous suggestive themes, the game winded up receiving mature ratings from PEGI (16) and the ESRB (M). It was released on November 4th, 2021 and was supported by TimeStrike through the Ice Cold World Tour, with the game's theme song being "Herald to the Throne". Its release also coincided with its related Japanese anime series, Incubus Eyes, which is open for guest writing. Plot and setting · Gameplay · Modes · Playable Characters · Assisting Characters · Boss Characters · Items · Stages · Tier List · Soundtrack · Gallery · Trivia :"The story for COLD❄BLOOD takes place aboard Satellite 15: Zaxinian Lifts, a postmodern space colony made from the hollowing out of a moon somewhere deep in the Zaxiverse. Controlled by the newly-recruited overlords Kýrios and Zodiez, the satellite is one of sixteen that revolve around this enormous fleshy skull referred to as 'Zaxina', and functions primarily as a trading port and shelter for humanity and its many subdivisions. On the other hand, the Zaxina planet is a monarchic world that's usually ruled by an obscenely powerful and nearly invincible king infused with the legendary 'Zin Blood', whose presence stretches across the Zaxiverse and dominates it with his influence. The Zaxinian government oversees its sixteen moons, relying on them to trade over important resources to them and in exchange letting them keep their independence. For a very long time, this system would operate just about perfectly with little to no drawbacks. :Thirty years ago, the undisputed King of the Zaxiverse and single most-powerful being out there known was Saliva Zin, and he was harvesting so many resources that it was thought he would be the first one to hold absolute power over every inch of the universe. However, this would not go as planned- though he was initially commended for his well-tested patience and brilliant skills as a tactician, the ridiculous levels of praise he would go on to receive would make him ignorant of his consequences and make him overly cocky. Between these increasingly prevalent flaws and the challenge of raising two almighty offspring, he would lose much of his power, resources, and time on the dying planet named Kosmoxeth at the hands of its fearless and practically flawless grim reaper. With his vain plans spoiled, his power questioned, and his will shattered, Saliva would flee out into the middle of nowhere on Zaxina... :With one very harrowing loss, Saliva Zin quickly fell from grace and lost all interest from the public, leaving him to hide in shame. Realizing quickly that the fate of the Zaxiverse was no longer in his hands, he decided to privately raise his two children- Silver and Mallory -to try and rule the universe in his place instead. These two would receive mixed treatment from their father; on one hand, he would train them every single day and exhaust them without giving them a break, but on the other, he would give them practically whatever they wanted as long as they listened to him. However, Saliva would prove to be a rather worthless father figure even though he was supportive of his children's thoughts and feelings, as he was unable to resolve any tensions in the household. Animosity came to stain the family, as would a sibling rivalry and a lack of a role model Silver or Mallory could look up to. :Silver and Mallory's sibling relationship began like they were best of friends, like children that would bond right there and then on the swings of a merry playground. But issues that would plague them as children would continue as they became adults- Mallory would become a very clingy person that relied on others to continue her success and happiness while weaseling her way around the issues others have mentioned to her. Silver would become fiercely independent instead- he was always significantly more interested in the properties and limitations of the universe than in training to become the universe's most fearsome conqueror. Their quickly developing differences would eventually result in disaster- Mallory's disdain for Silver's will to betray his blood would result in her doing whatever it would take to make him change his mind, and Silver would become more aggressive about his independence. :Eventually, Silver would become angry with the ways his father and sister were trying to deal with his issues, and he decided that he would take out Orion and make his great escape to join the cosmos once and for all. Knocking Mallory Zin out of his way one last time, Silver would challenge his first ancestor Orion for his freedom from royalty, and slaughtered him in the ensuing match. However, the explosive results of their match would skyrocket everyone around them into the depths of space, with Silver landing with a loud thud against the satellite. Without a possible ruler to govern them, Zaxina's government went into chaos as the DNA testing company C.O.T.S. would come along to recover his body. As Silver woke up with scrambled memories and general amnesia, Mallory woke up with a maddening cackle during a funeral that was planned for her on the satellite. :Though Silver went from being a sophisticated, well-mannered but sometimes sassy man to being a more casual freakshow on display, Mallory never lost her memories. As Silver would adapt to a new lifestyle and make numerous new friends, Mallory would instead spend time loathing what her sibling had done to her, and the last few interactions they had together would cause her to snap. Any new friends she met would become part of her circle that they couldn't really afford to leave without risking her snapping, and any day that passed by where Silver wasn't in control in the universe was another one she spent being angry at him. But the roles would later reverse- Mallory would come to see herself as the key to the universe's future and that she should rule the satellite for herself! And yet, she's still not grown up- she's still childish, so mean, and it's much worse now on this monstrous mess. :Mallory Zin would organize and build a cult around herself ("Mallorism") with the help of the Leper Messiah, surrounding the purpose of her religion around pleasing and satisfying this fake God that would seemingly improve the lives of the ruined. All the while, she's using this as set-up bait to give her the perfect window of time she needs to feverishly slay Lord Kýrios with the aid of her minion! With her ultimate goal involving gaining so much power that the colony can be transformed into her personal egotistic empire, it is completely up to the amnesiac Silver and his limited group of friends to save the Zaxiverse from disaster. But can this twisted and demented abomination of a woman be stopped? Is she the main threat, even? C.O.T.S? The bank?? I suppose the fate of the world is in his hands." "Satellite 15: Zaxinian Lifts" is the main setting for COLD❄BLOOD, being one of sixteen space colonies in the Zaxiverse's Milky Way Galaxy that revolve around the fleshy and meaty Zaxina planet. Each of these satellites' shaped bodies were made from chipping at and hollowing out Zaxina's moons, with all being capable of safely housing and supporting millions of individuals as well as being surrounded with a transparent power shield that prevents attacks from reaching them so easily. Each satellite additionally serves as a trading port, delivering goods between themselves, their ringmaster Zaxina, and to infinity and beyond. All of these colonies are split up into numerous sectors that vary immensely environmentally, meant to suit humanity's various needs and to house many different types of animals. Finally, they're all navigated through usage of voice-controlled air trams, which zip in and out of the many satellite passageways flawlessly. Satellite 15's a particularly strange location among these space colonies, with how strangely vertically oriented it is when compared and contrasted with its siblings. Thus, elevators, winding staircases, and rope-operated platforms are all commonplace on the satellite, giving the place its official codename "The Zaxinian Lifts". This is because the satellite's interior blueprints were incorrectly followed, and what was supposed to be the ceiling winded up becoming the floor, leaving the architects with no choice but to work around the unsolvable issue. This colony currently fulfills the purpose of being the efficient meeting and negotiating center for all the commanders of the moons orbiting Zaxina itself. Though ol' 15 has an unmissable crutch in being designed topsy-turvy completely unintentionally, it is still well-managed and it's thought to be the leading model for all other satellites to follow. Satellite 15 is currently operated by Kýrios, the satellite's recently-recruited lord emerging from a bug-like world some light days away from Zaxina. The ship's armies for land and air combat are handled by General Scotch and Admiral Millicent respectively, and both send out their troops weekly to mine up and bring materials and resources to the satellite or carry them out as necessary. It's notorious among other satellites for its high crime rate, probably as a result of its upside-down geometry being used against the authorities' will and its still somewhat inexperienced government. With how frequently Kýrios and Zodiez fight for dominance in the throne room, there's a lot of work they're leaving to their shady and cranky police forces. The satellite's ruleset loosely follows that of the United States of America's constitutional amendments. These include: #The freedom of religion, speech, and to peacefully assemble. #The right to own weaponry for as long as you are licensed. #The right to not be searched or have something taken without reason. #The right to life, liberty, and property. #The right to a speedy trial, public trial, and with a jury of your peers. #The right to live your own life as your own person. #The right to not be discriminated, no matter whether it is racist, sexist, etc. #The right to drink, smoke, and reach home base at the age of 18. #The right to never have your DNA used for any nefarious schemes. #The right to shut up about "privileges". Especially if you're a redneck. Zaxina is a completely separate world, dominated by barbaric warrior-like species known as "Zaxinians", which are a hermaphroditic species of creatures known for their high degree of intelligence, 800-year longevity, and sleek and shiny dark look. Because of their ability to self-reproduce, Zaxina follows a very strict one-child policy. These Zaxinians go through many phases and forms as their existence transcends centuries, these phases progressing further and further and lasting longer completely dependent on how healthy the individual is. How they transform is largely dependent on their genetics, morals, influences, powers, and whatever was given to them via vaccines. Silver and Mallory respectively have very special second forms, able to respectively become a basilisk and a dragon- these animals respectively reflect the extremes of their personalities. It should be noted that Zaxina is an extremely dangerous place to live in, with many poisonous lakes and volcanic vents as well as very hostile natives. In the Zaxiverse, humans have become a vastly successful species and have rapidly expanded across the cosmos in the past 200 years, crossbreeding with numerous species and becoming the dominant lifeforce. They couldn't have done it without the aid of the Zaxinians that let them leave Earth and venture out to begin life anew in the depths of space- but in exchange for humans having access to a vaccine that makes them super versatile and immune to hundreds of thousands of diseases, they must also share their technology with these aliens so they themselves can do more research on perfecting their DNA experiments. Many thousands of human being variations are scattered across the cosmos, even if they don't look particularly human-like, and they can undergo so many mutations that it's possible for them to go from being a human to being just your average little poodle. "Zaxinian humans", however, are the result of humans directly breeding with these aliens- they carry on the physique of humans but boast the longevity, the ability to evolve, and the ability to display supernatural abilities. They are rowdy, anarchic, and very difficult to please because everything about them reaches the extremes- from their hormones to their emotions. Being denied access to what they feel they need, now a war exists that's splitting the planet apart and destroying everything. This war only worsened when Silver left the planet, leaving the world without a proper ruler and disrupting the flow of deliveries of goods and services. Now they've overpopulated the planet and scared off anyone that wasn't like them, forcing them to seek out shelter in the satellites revolving around their home planet. Currently, Kýrios is considering heading down and eradicating the troublemakers. In summary, Satellite 15 is a unique place with a systematic environment that accurately replicates various habitats found across the cosmos throughout its many chambers and sectors, home to an uncountable number of species and organisms. The satellite is operated by Valerie Heartgold among numerous other high-profile politicians, and it has an air base somewhere on the north side of the satellite that launches armed wingcraft into the depths of space. Zaxina meanwhile can be inhabited and adapted to by various species, but it's a dark and dangerous place with many toxic trenches and little remorse in its weather-beaten valleys. The vegetation on Zaxina is purple and the ground is sticky and gross, yet oddly edible if washed. Many "FDX" models (Feminine Disposable Xylographers) work aboard the satellite to carve and change the architecture of the satellite and give it a unique visual flair. They are all led by Lady PAIN-T, who gives them orders and colors to design the satellite with. The satellite's architecture generally boasts of high-rise buildings with cross-bracing and strong foundations. The elder astronauts would architect passages with unorthodox shapes and occasionally cross them over each other and occasionally loop them around buildings. Many buildings are designed to be shaped like arches, half-circles, and whatever's generally bendy, and many of the satellite's roads are traveled through electronic lifts. Many of the modern designs were improved upon and fixed up by the FDX robots built by Penny Wisyneat. The satellite itself is very sturdy and made from the strongest materials available- it's not made from the sturdiest materials and isn't invincible, but it's still tough to obliterate and cut through. Many of the satellite city buildings feature several spires atop their ceilings, colorful stained glass windows, polished marble or wooden surfaces, murals and hieroglyphs written in the walls, and labyrinths of rooms that are easy to get lost in. Solar panel and satellite antenna fusions are commonly lodged onto building designs too, obtaining wireless signals and solar power simultaneously. Greek-style columns and pediments often form part of these buildings' designs as well, respectively holding these buildings together and standing tall above doorways. Should a building have columns holding up its structure, it is far from uncommon to see statues of popular figures stuck between them. Many of the arts carved into the satellite's buildings depict events that occurred in the satellite's timeline. COLD❄BLOOD has a cartoonish yet dark visual style to it, combining a futuristic interstellar environment with gritty cel-shaded models and environments, looking almost like it came out of a seriously-themed Marvel comic book. Although all humans and creatures are designed with somewhat realistic proportions, the way the characters are drawn and shown ensures the game continues its gritty comic book theming. However, the game does not have a pop-out look nor comical graphics, aiding the game in having a realistic edge when compared to the likes of other cel-shaded games (such as The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker or Jet Set Radio). The game presents high levels of violence in various in-game scenarios, from the bloody in-game battles to the sometimes very gory story mode sequences. However, the game does not press on the violence too much and tries to limit showing the goriest details until there's some very important part of the story that would be worth showing them off at (character deaths, for example). When it comes down to the styling of the game's menus and general aesthetic, COLD❄BLOOD was inspired by Persona 5. However, the way the game's story is told and the way the game's sense of personality is handled is almost akin to that of several high-budget animes across the world, which COLD❄BLOOD happens to have the production values of. The game's story makes use of several high-quality camera shots making use of well-timed panning, zooming, and angled shots as well as stop-motion and highly exaggerated battle scenes. The game's battles are enlisted under three formats: Survival, Bloodbath, and Engage. "Survival" is the game's main mode, where all players are given stocks (or "lives"). If their Stamina or Hunger gauges reach zero, or if they fall off to their death, they will respawn if they have at least one stock remaining. Last player standing is the winner. In "Bloodbath", the stages take significantly longer to collapse and there's a much greater focus on seeking out replenishments. Players only have one stock in this mode, but their health is tripled to ensure the matches remain long and exciting. "Engage" has all the players team up together to take down the same threat: a boss character. As the bosses' attacks alone can intimidate and frighten players, the stages in Engage mode do not collapse. In the rules setting, the player can choose to enable or disable items, enable or disable stage hazards, enable time limits for the modes, etc. They can choose how frequently food and medicine spawn, how bulky everyone's Stamina and Hunger meters are at a match's start, and the velocity the stage collapses at. You can disable the HyperDrive, Stylish Points, and Hunger systems. To see more about items, check here. COLD❄BLOOD is an aggressive fighting game known for its ferocious nature and blinding pace, with fighters encouraged to be fast and furious as they beat each other up. Battles in this game naturally display a very violent, cold-hearted nature where nobody shows any mercy, thus the name of the game. Players have to quickly decide whether to go in for the kill or let their enemies starve, all the while having to source food and medicine for themselves, meaning that one must keep track of their priorities at all times during battle. To make matters even more exciting, the ground will rapidly crumble underneath all the action, meaning nobody can linger. This floor will collapse with time, eventually opening up to unveil an instant-death hazard- usually an electric current or a bottomless pit. Players are encouraged to place on their best performance; they should play well to gain a lead in battle! The player's best measures for countering pressure include learning and exploiting their enemies' weaknesses as well as parrying any and all of their incoming attacks as they move in closer and closer. There is a tight window for parrying, so it must be performed wisely. As the ground around them collapses and leaves them little room to spare, the player must learn to take advantage of what is available and use it well, or they will slip off to their untimely deaths below. The pressure is on as the player must keep themselves well-replenished throughout the whole match if they wish to survive. Small wormholes may occasionally spawn, dropping off an item or two real quick before vanishing into thin air. Big wormholes will instead spawn a (permanent) wide platform referred to as a "cornucopia", with this platform stocked with many goods. If the player locates any black orbs, they can be held up for one second to restore some of the battlefield's lost ground. Slamming any enemy against a wall will make them take more damage than usual. The "parrying" mechanic allows characters to briefly surround themselves with a defensive shield, blocking attacks from reaching them. The "parry breaker" mechanic can be activated by holding down and tapping the blue or purple action buttons, which will drain at the HyperDrive Gauge but make that character faintly glow. If the player's next attack hits a character that currently has active parry frames, that parry will shatter, leaving them helpless on the floor and lowering their knock-back rate to zero for a brief period of time. Depending on how much of the HyperDrive Gauge was absorbed, the time the enemy's down for varies, but a fifth of it must be swallowed at minimum. On the other hand, if characters parry at exactly the right timing, they will do a "perfect parrying", forcing the other character to take recoil damage. They can also block parry breakers, rendering those characters immobile for about half as long. As the intense action continues, the player must keep a sharp eye on their two vital meters, referred to as their "Stamina" and "Hunger" gauges. The Stamina meter represents the player's health- if the player takes damage, the amount of Stamina remaining will drop, and they will consequentially become easier and easier to knock away. You can determine just how powerful an attack in the game is by observing how much Stamina it depletes versus how bulky the target is. The Hunter meter drains slowly over time during the course of a match, draining quicker and quicker if the player goes a prolonged period of time without food. Starving players will be punished for not balancing their priorities by having their movement and defenses halved and having them become easier to stun. If either of these gauges are fully drained, the player loses a stock (or "life"). If all stocks are lost, the player loses the match. If two players are remaining, and if one of them has no stocks remaining, the winner can choose to head over to them to finish them off, or watch them struggle until their heartrate fails. If the enemy is struck, they will let out a bloodcurdling scream or cry as they fall to the ground in slow motion, ending the game. One of the player's most vital tools is the HyperDrive Gauge, a multi-purpose feature integrated into the core of COLD❄BLOOD's gameplay. The player can charge up this gauge by manually charging it up (a slow process) or by receiving Stylish Points. They can decide whether to wait until the HyperDrive Gauge fully charges to use their HyperDrive, or spend chunks of the meter to perform "Hyper Attacks" or simply boost all of their main stats. If the player manages to fill it to the max, they can trigger their "ZONAL FEVER", their ultimate attack- it's something their enemies get all paranoid over because it's just so strong and almost impossible to counter. It should be noted that the HyperDrive Gauge will begin to deplete slowly if the player's Hunger meter reaches below 35%, as they will stop having the energy necessary to keep it steady. Below 10%, the meter will refuse to fill no matter what the player does, and they won't be able to use their ZONAL FEVER attack. Notes: *It's advisable to only trigger the HyperDrive Gauge at Level 1 when one is in an emergency situation. If the player activates the gauge at this stage, their character's stats will briefly be boosted by 1.1x and they will remain boosted until the gauge fully empties out (5 second boost). *If the player triggers the HyperDrive Gauge while it's at Level 2, their character will receive 1.25x boosts to each stat. These acquired strengths will be enough to help them finish their enemy off, though this boost lasts no longer than the last. Slightly more useful than the boosts acquired at Level 1. *At Level 3, the player can trigger the HyperDrive Gauge to receive 1.4x boosts to each stat. This boost lasts 10 seconds overall, making the player significantly more dangerous than they would be at Level 1 or Level 2. *Eventually, the player can reach Level MAX if they charge the HyperDrive meter a ways beyond Level 3. At this stage, they will be able to use their ZONAL FEVER attack. *If the player skips out on their ZONAL FEVER move and opts instead to use a Hyper move, the meter resets back to Level 3. This is considered a waste of time, considering it takes a while to reach Level MAX. *ZONAL FEVER moves can be disabled for competitive purposes, meaning the HyperDrive Gauge will simply max out at Level 3 and cannot go beyond that threshold. *Should their ZONAL FEVER be used, their meter will fully empty out. One of the game's key mechanics is "Stylish Points". If the player deals enough damage at once, they will receive something called a "rank" next to their HUD, and every rank has a special point value to it. Longer strings of attacks and bigger totals of dealt damage will provide the player better ranks. Every rank offers the player Stylish Points, with greater ranks earning them even more points, which are used to increase the rate at which the HyperDrive gauge fills. The more points they have, the faster the HyperDrive gauge fills up, with a 50% difference noticeable if the player has accumulated 50 Stylish Points- the maximum. It's recommended that the player mixes up their attacks frequently, as fresh performances will guarantee the player will keep earning points- stale moves will ensure the chain of attacks used will only net the player half as many points (as well as decrease the amount of damage the player deals). A move is no longer considered "stale" if the player performs at least eight other attacks. If the player takes a single hit while holding any Stylish Points, their point counter will reset at zero! The player's pressured to play flawlessly if they wish to keep those benefits, as defending a "Stylish Crown" can prove to be real challenging. If a player has 20+ points, their parrying window will slowly begin to decrease in size, making it even harder to defend against oncoming attacks. As insult to injury if the player has 40+ points, receiving damage will cause a glass-shattering sound effect to play as the counter resets to zero, and their HyperDrive gauge will receive a 25% slowdown for roughly 15 seconds. *'X' rank requires the player deal 27%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 50 points. *'S' rank requires the player deal 20%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 30 points. *'A' rank requires the player deal 14%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 15 points. *'B' rank requires the player deal 9%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 8 points. *'C' rank requires the player deal 5%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 4 points. *'D' rank doesn't net the player any points; this is achieved by dealing 4% or less damage. Rewards can be received through Arcade Mode, Tourney Mode, Devil's Dance, Free Roam, and Training, which the player should be aiming to gather. These rewards include character profiles, guides for the satellite's respective locations, tips and tricks for the player's guidebook, tracks for the sound test, badge decorations for your V² system, and of course, money. This money can be used to purchase anything mentioned before as well as locked characters that could only be obtained by meeting specific criteria. By accumulating lots of in-game money, the player can also purchase DLC characters, though the player will have to work considerably to get around paying real money for them. It can also be used for betting in High Stakes mode. The player can also receive decorative objects and business cards that they can use in Free Roam mode to expand and decorate their house, as well as phone numbers that allow the player to call whichever characters they wish to come over and hang around with. The money the player earns can be spent on purchasing stuff to decorate their house with in Free Roam mode, like tables, beds, etc. The player can also paint their home in any color they wish, provided they purchased the paint necessary to get the colors they want. If the player earns enough money, they can purchase some ridiculous things like pools, fountains, and even evil underground lairs. This money can be spent to purchase the player's very own "flying pod" vehicle, which they can dress up in any way they wish. Upon clearing Arcade Mode on the highest difficulty setting with any character, the player will be rewarded with the ability to switch menu designs. This will change the colors, aesthetics, and voice actor for the in-game menus. The designs the player can switch between are all dependent on who've they've used to beat Arcade Mode's toughest difficulty setting so far. The assertive and rude tomboy harlequin, Anchor Emcee, is a brutally honest and hateful person that bathes in the spotlight and pushes others out of her way if they've taken too much screentime from her. She frequently provides commentary on a match, keeping track of who's where and indicating who's in the lead and who's behind. Anchor expresses excitement and unrestricted joy when she watches others get beaten up, and disappointment whenever fighters spend too much time stalling or when the battle's been taking too long. If the player pauses the game, they can read the information sheet of anyone on the battlefield, provided they've been beaten before. These sheets were written up by Anchor Emcee and they're basically insulting biographies, although they're still truthful and not too misleading. The audience will cheer players throughout the match, though they will become less enthused towards characters that frequently lose. However, their cheering for the unpopular player(s) will suddenly erupt into place if they are shown to be winning a match or otherwise displaying the advantage. The audience will chant a character's name when they're approaching victory and express their emotions in different ways depending on the circumstances of a match's events. Whenever a match gets intense, frost will build around the sides of the playing screen to indicate the intensity, and the audience will be quieter to let the cold blood between the enemies run. Anchor Emcee's commentary is entirely optional and can be disabled on the rules screen, as can the audience. *Sliding the left analog stick left and right lets the player's character walk, while double-tapping in the direction they want to go makes them run. This stick can be used in conjunction with the attacking buttons to influence what attacks the player uses, and if necessary, influence just how they work. *The right analog stick lets the player manually charge their HyperDrive meter for as long as they wheel it around, it charges at a snail's pace of course but still something noteworthy. *The red button has the player use their "common attacks". The player has attacks for all situations- whether they're on the ground or in the air. It can also be used to pick up items and throw them. *The green button allows the player to use their "special attacks". They usually play a big role in the character's playstyle. Being stationary, holding left or right, holding up, and holding down indicate which special they'll use. *The blue button and purple button are primarily used for jumping and double jumping, nothing more. *The left shoulder button lets the player grab their enemy. Use the red button to pummel them and analog stick inputs to throw them around. *The right shoulder button allows the player to perform a quick parry, which allows them to block an attack or two from making contact very briefly. *The left inner trigger lets the player choose to boost their character's stats via the HyperDrive meter, sacrificing all of it nearly immediately. *The right inner trigger lets the player glow with a mystic purple aura, allowing them to use a third of their HyperDrive meter for a Hyper attack. Can be directionally inputted like with the green button. *The bottom triggers together let the player use their ZONAL FEVER attack, which is usually the most powerful move available in their arsenal bar none. *The pause button lets the player pause the game. Yes. *The directional buttons can be used for taunting. It is recommended to research the controls of Super Smash Bros. to have a good understanding of the controls, as COLD❄BLOOD was significantly inspired by that series and plays somewhat similarly. There are thirty-two playable characters in the base COLD❄BLOOD roster, with eight additional characters exclusively available as downloadable content- of the base roster, twenty characters are playable by default and the rest remain unlockable. Up to four fighters can join the battle at a time, meaning COLD❄BLOOD supports snappy four-player action. Each fighter has their own stylish selection of moves to choose from, and all have their own special animations, victory screens, etc. :For all playable character profiles and movesets, see this page! In COLD❄BLOOD, "Assist Characters" may appear on standby or occasionally roaming around after having dropped from a blue-colored wormhole, with the assumption Assist Characters were enabled in the rules to begin with. When the player tags one of them, they will join the player's side and support them, whether it's by attacking the opposition or boosting their partner up. There are forty Assist Characters to see overall, and they can each be individually toggled on and off at the player's pleasure. :For all assist character profiles and moves, see this page! Boss characters are really challenging, imposing figures that require a lot of skill and patience to overcome, usually being bulky and large. There are twenty-two of these characters overall in COLD❄BLOOD, twenty-eight if counting the pseudo bosses that count for half of the unlockable roster. With the exception of the "pseudo bosses", you are not trying to make these big boys starve, nor are you trying to make them fall off the edge. You are instead having to focus on whittling down their massive health meters. The pseudo-bosses are Millicent, Zodiez, Xihuitl, Jezebeth, Niki, and Agantuk. :For all boss character profiles and strategies, see this page! Miniature wormholes will periodically open up in the middle of battle, dropping down items that the players can use, of course assuming these items are enabled to begin with. Bigger wormholes will sometimes appear to drop off a wide platform that's loaded with items, referred to as a "cornucopia". It is up to the match's host on whether or not these items should be enabled or disabled. Zodiac Stones are the game's only true notable items, if one discounts Satellite Cuisine. These stones serve as an alternative to the HyperDrive meter- if the player collects seven of them in a row, they will receive massive power buffs! The last Zodiac Stone collected will have its powers transferred to the user for roughly ten seconds. Fire ( ) will give the player extended range by adding non-parryable fire effects to every single one of their attacks, Water ( ) will thicken the player's parry and have it cut up anyone that it makes contact with, Earth ( ) will have the player launch debris from the floor whenever they use their attacks, and Nature ( ) will give the player the ability to glide freely through the air and have nearly flawless frame data for the time being. Depending on what the player's last collected stone was, they can increase the player's Offense, Defense, or Agility significantly: *The Aries, Taurus, Gemini, and Cancer stones all increase Offense. *The Leo, Virgo, Libra, and Scorpio stones all increase Defense. *The Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces stones all increase Agility. |- | valign=top height="120px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Consumables ----Satellite 15 has some very strange and unusual cuisine, and much of it can be gathered and consumed in this game to curb one's Hunger. Some of these consumables can have side-effects (for better or worse); some just do their job really well. A definitive list of consumables can be found at the end of the items table. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Wooden Crates ----Wooden Crates will sometimes drop down on the stage, hiding a variety of small items inside. They can be used as projectiles; attempting to input a heavy tilt while holding one will cause the user to throw it. If any crate happens to be bulging, it implies that they'll blow up as soon as they're touched! | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Black Orbs ----Black Orbs, when held up, will allow the stage to cease collapsing for a brief period of time. They will liquefy after their job has been fulfilled, meaning they only have one use each. The user must hold the orb up in the air undisturbed for at least three seconds to restore life to the stage, however. |- | valign=top height="120px" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Medicine ----Though satellite consumables can occasionally help with raising Stamina, it'll ultimately be medicine that'll kickstart one's heart for real. They may not exist in many varieties like with cuisine, but they do their job efficiently and sometimes leave positive lingering effects. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Steel Crates ----Steel Crates will sometimes drop down onto the stage as well. They're rarer than wooden crates, but rather than dropping off consumables or medicine or miscellaneous items, steel crates hold equipment that can be used to give their users some big perks. These include Enhancers and the Royal Costume. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| White Orbs ----White Orbs are the destructive parallels of the Black Orbs. If one's held up for three seconds without any disturbances from nearby fighters, the stage will begin collapsing at a more rapid rate or at least add more hazards to the battlefield. They'll liquefy upon fulfilling their task. |- | valign=top height="120px" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Hyper Cores ----Hyper Cores are glowy azure spheres that will hover a meter or so off of the ground. Upon being collected, the user will absorb it and receive a 5-8% boost to their HyperDrive meter. Sometimes bigger ones can be spawned by random chance; these can give a 13-18% boost to the player's HyperDrive gauge. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Style Vials ----Style Vials are burning crimson vials that will hover a meter or so off of the ground. When gathered, the user will drink its contents and brightly pose- not only will they be invulnerable while doing so, they'll also gain 10 Stylish Points! This will help increase the rate at which the HyperDrive gauge fills. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Reserves ----Reserves look somewhat like goldenrod backpacks. If one's picked up, the user will wear it. If the player picks up an item while they already have one on hand, they'll stuff the new item into their Reserves to be used later. The reserves are destroyed if they take enough damage. Items can't be swapped. |- | valign=top height="120px" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Survivor Rings ----Survivor Rings will ensure that the user can take up to at least three hits before they break. This means that no matter what, the user cannot die at their enemy's hand until the Survivor Ring's served its purpose. Very handy for characters with poor Stamina or that are on the verge of collapsing. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Pinch Braces ----There are instances where the user will be incapable of parrying normally, usually when that user is in hitstun animation or helpless. If the user wearing a Pinch Brace inputs the parry command while they're in these circumstances, the parries will actually trigger. The Pinch Brace will break after three uses. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Counter Chains ----Counter Chains are worn around the user's neck. If the user takes damage, so will anyone else that hits them. They can deliver recoil to the user's attackers up to 20 times before they shatter. Though they can be annoying, their uses can be worn out with attacks that hit multiple times or with projectiles. |- | valign=top height="120px" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Atmo Tickets ----If the player's got an Atmo Ticket, they can use it (via the Recovery Special input) to summon a small-sized flying pod of random color. It will take the player right where the others are, allowing them to get back in on the action. The vehicle is in the stage's background layer, meaning it doesn't interact with enemies or terrain. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Wormholes ----Atmo Tickets are for returning their users to the action, but Wormholes do the exact opposite: they expel enemies out into the reaches of outer space, causing them to lose a stock! A wormhole's made by tossing a black ticket- anyone that's pushed into its three-second existence will pay the price for getting pushed around! | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Help Signals ----Should the player pick up any of those fancy blue cell phones, they can send out a Help Signal! This will summon an Assisting Character to the fight immediately, permanently on the player's side until they disappear. The D-pad can be used to select between five random assist characters for the player to summon. |- | valign=top height="120px" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| DNA Injectors ----DNA Injectors are a unique type of item. If the player gathers one and uses it, they'll temporarily transform into a completely different fighter! The player can tell who they'll be transforming into by glancing at the transluctant icon that appears next to their own upon gathering any of these needles. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Chance Cards ----If the player has a Chance Card, they can get a second shot at victory! They just have to hold one of these up for three seconds to officially receive a random benefit. This could be another stock, an accumulation of 25 Stylish Points, a halfway refill of the HyperDrive gauge, or a strong Stamina/Hunger restore. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Status Swappers ----If the player picks up a Status Swapper, they can pull the trigger to zap any enemy of their choice. Upon selecting a target, all of their benefits and weaknesses will be transfered over to the user while the enemy receives all of theirs. The aim is much wonkier for players that already have a good lead. |- | valign=top height="120px" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Enhancer-P ----There are three types of Enhancer equippables in COLD❄BLOOD, with this being Enhancer-P. These are enhancements designed to be equipped to the arms, increasing the player's Offense somewhat. They last throughout one's stock, but if the user takes enough damage, they shatter. Compatible with the rest. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Enhancer-D ----In COLD❄BLOOD, there are three types of Enhancer equippables, and this is Enhancer-D. These are enhancements designed to be equipped to the body, increasing the player's Defense somewhat. They last throughout one's stock, but if the user takes enough damage, they shatter. Can be combined with the others. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Enhancer-S ----Overall there are three varieties of Enhancers in COLD❄BLOOD, with this being Enhancer-S. These are enhancements designed to be equipped to the legs, increasing the player's Mobility somewhat. They last throughout one's stock, but if the user takes enough damage, they shatter. All three Enhancers can be combined. |- | valign=top height="120px" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Kingblaster ----Kingblasters are initially split up into three separate pieces. If they're all gathered, the player will be able to use a really powerful light beam from their hands that can decimate anyone with poor Stamina. Once its single user is worn out, the Kingblaster's pieces will scatter. It can be a game-ender, so watch out for it. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Queenshield ----Queenshields are initially split up into three separate pieces. If they're all gathered, the player will be able to deflect a single attack and counter it with such strength that it can instantly kill nearly any character who uses a high-powered attack. Its pieces will scatter after deflecting one attack. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Jokersuit ----The Jokersuit is armor that doesn't actually appear to change anything once you gather its three pieces. However, the Kingblaster and Queenshield are compatible with the Jokersuit. You can't use one without the other's presence if you have the Jokersuit, but when you have both, it's finally showtime: |- | valign=top colspan="3" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px; text-align:left;"| Royal Costume ----If you gathered all three of the Royal Costume elements (the Jokersuit followed by acquisition of the Kingblaster and Queenshield), you unlock the Royal Costume! This is singlehandedly the game's best item, doubling your Stamina and making it much harder to starve you out. You can only attack with the Kingblaster, but you can aim it in any direction and it stops your aerial momentum whenever you blast with it. It may not deal as much damage as the Kingblaster item as a standalone, but it has infinite uses in the Royal Costume. The Queenshield can be held out instead to block attacks at any angle and counter them. Again, the Queenshield isn't as strong as it is standalone, but it's more versatile and its uses are infinite in the costume. Battling anyone in the Royal Costume would be like battling a boss character. Like any boss though, the Royal Costume has its weaknesses- it cannot flinch, but attacks can repeatedly hammer away at it with no consequence (especially as it has no invincibility frames). It can't really escape anyone's attacks either, as the player's speed in the Royal Costume would be drastically decreased. The heavily amplified weight would be a slight issue as well, making it hard for the player to really get around. Once you lose all of your Stamina in the Royal Costume, you will lose your stock. |} :See here for details about the cuisine. The battling arenas of COLD❄BLOOD don't necessarily follow the conventions of any fighting game, being closed-in stages with a slightly claustrophobic nature. Over time, the stable footing will begin to crumble and give away, exposing a bottomless pit or some other hazardous instant-kill obstacle (with high-voltage electric beams being most common). Players are encouraged to chase after their enemies and try to rip them to shreds as fast as possible or they might wind up falling straight towards death- alternatively, they can try and send their enemies plummeting down. The rate of collapse accelerates or decelerates depending on the mode, with some gamemodes disabling the hazard entirely. This can also be manually adjusted in the battle's settings. Be on the look out for wormholes that drop items, as some items may stabilize the stage's footing or at least make conditions more bearable. :To see the stages as well as collected information about the game's setting and its many locations, click here! COLD❄BLOOD's soundtrack was accompanied by the release of three full-length studio albums, all developed by the industrial rock band Black Haze, which is in-universe a band composed of numerous COLD❄BLOOD characters but in reality TimeStrike's inner composing team attempting to capture the velocity and feel of the 80's/90's metal scene. All three albums are themed around anti-Mallorism or personal fears and doubts, and they are each purchasable on TimeStrike's store and can also be streamed on Spotify. The tracks from this collection alternate between being energetic tracks frequently borrowing elements from the pop and dance genres and dark, gloomy tracks with a dystopian "doom" feeling to them all. Both of Pierce Hazel's voice actors recorded their vocals on the albums for the Western and Japanese releases. The player can switch between whichever voice they prefer at any point. As for COLD❄BLOOD's in-game soundtrack and its accompanying six discs that make up the entirety of it, TimeStrike's official soundtrack for the game has an energetic industrial rock approach to it as well, with all tracks designed to be sweet and catchy in spite of their harshness and abrasiveness. The blood-pumping adrenaline songs never let up with their energy and keep the tempo going, becoming more frantic as battles continue. All the tracks on COLD❄BLOOD's in-game soundtrack, with the exception of its signature theme "Silver Medal", are instrumental only and lack vocals besides the occasional "oohwahahahah" or other miscellaneous grunt. Following successful sales for the compiled aforementioned three albums, TimeStrike would put out four more and release them one at a time. Two of these albums had similar themes to the aforementioned three, but "More or Less Human" and "Resistance and Persistence" were both concept albums with very different themes in mind. This is the official tier list for COLD❄BLOOD, created roughly eleven months after the game's initial release date and revised some months after each update's release. The tier list exists solely for competitive purposes and shows which characters are generally viable in the hardcore COLD❄BLOOD metagame and which ones are not. When ranking a character, their mobility, range, power, and gimmicks are all taken into consideration as well as their combined playerbase and tournament results. Those found in the Mid tier and higher are frequently seen in competitive play, especially those in the top 10, because they have excel in some or most of the aforementioned attributes. Characters found lower on the tier list have weaker combinations and usually have lower playerbases and results because of that. Xihuitl and Valerie, both of the X tier, are occasionally found banned at local tournaments because of common perception among smaller communities that they're "too good to be beaten casually". For more information about competitive play, check here. New Cold Blood Boxart.png|Boxart for COLD❄BLOOD V2ConsoleColdBlood.png|Packaged V² design for COLD❄BLOOD V2ControllerColdBlood.png|Packed V² controller for COLD❄BLOOD Satellite_15_map.png|Map of Satellite 15 COLD BLOOD.png|Logo for COLD❄BLOOD Silver Sketch Scyther.png|Silver Zin (old) by |Click here to expand}} *The artstyle and aesthetic of COLD❄BLOOD is hand-drawn to resemble a cross-fusion between typical comic book visuals yet with the styling and aesthetic of Persona 5. *Credit to for roughly 97% of the character artwork. *Credit to for the arts for Millicent, Aileen, Aquelia, Iantha, and the Queen of the Scorpage. *COLD❄BLOOD's gameplay being somewhat reminiscent of Super Smash Bros.'s is a reference to the creator's first fighting project, Brawl of the Fandraxonians, which itself ripped off the series' gameplay. It was also done this way to serve as a homage to the series' gameplay style, which has entertained Hawkins since 2015. **The game takes numerous gameplay elements from not just Brawl of the Fandraxonians, but also other fighting games the creator has made over the course of their time at Fantendo and on the Lapis Wiki. *COLD❄BLOOD previously existed as the "Zaxinian Lifts", which played minor roles in the New Fantendoverse and featured much of the same characters as COLD❄BLOOD had. It was significantly more complex and far more inconsistent as a project, bouncing all over the place and being very hard to write, prompting Hawkins to cancel it. **Hawkins reworked the project into COLD❄BLOOD because she wanted to give these characters a second chance and show that she's actually a somewhat decent writer. She spent a few all nighters trying to work these characters out and improve what was there before. **Unlike the Zaxinian Lifts, which was a group of loosely connected projects, COLD❄BLOOD is a singular project. *COLD❄BLOOD gets its name from an Apocalyptica song, named "Cold Blood". The chorus lyrics "We killed it in cold blood, did it for so long, God rest her soul · Until there was no love, until it was all gone, nothing could grow · We killed it in cold blood" reminded Athena of how she treated her beloved properties and how much she's neglected progressing her properties and characters, and made her feel guilty over cancelling the project. It inspired her to continue her works, albeit significantly changed up to be more workable for her. **The name is used in-game to refer to the poor chemistry between Silver and Mallory, who both have a cold-blooded relationship with each other. **It also refers to the game's violent, bloodthirsty nature, corresponding well with the game's genre. *Characters present in COLD❄BLOOD that weren't in the original Zaxinian Lifts include Admiral Millicent, the Methademic, and Beck 82-99. Numerous characters got renamed, as well (Fandraxono -> Kýrios). *All characters in COLD❄BLOOD are free to use, within reason exclusively on fantendo.fandom.com. Please go to the creator's talk page if you have any questions. For the sake of consistency, please do not add any of these characters to the New Fantendoverse lore, including Silver Zin. You are free to use these characters in umbrella projects, crossovers, etc. though. *Holidays found aboard the satellite hold some parallels with Earth's, as some of the satellite architects are human imports from there. However, since numerous holidays from Earth would lose their context and meaning aboard the satellite, Satellite 15 has its own set of special days to celebrate. **May 10th has the satellite celebrate the anniversary of the first day where the satellite was opened for public access. The day is celebrated with a massive feast in the town hall, overseen by the mayor while having Kýrios as a special guest. It's notable for being the only time of the year where the walls get draped red. **July 31st serves as Family Day, where Kýrios brings everyone down to a secret chamber hidden below his throne room, a pristine palace which is exclusively used for Family Day. This day serves as a way for everyone to get to know each other better, and food and drinks are aplenty. It's an all-purpose holiday. *ValCoins make up the currency of Satellite 15, and can only be exchanged aboard that satellite as well as its brothers and sisters that orbit the planet of Zaxina. Though only ValCoins are accepted as money aboard Satellite 15, here's how USD (United States Dollars) compare to ValCoins: $1 is equivalent to 20 ValCoins, $5 is equivalent to 100 ValCoins, $10 is equivalent to 200 ValCoins, $20 is equivalent to 400 ValCoins, $50 is equivalent to 1000 ValCoins, and $100 is equivalent to 2000 ValCoins. **As their name suggests, they were named after the mayor of New Naxaz City and main Satellite 15 representative, Valerie Heartgold. Category:COLD❄BLOOD Category:TimeStrike Products Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Fighting Games Category:V2 Games Category:Rated M Games Category:2021 Category:Original Games